User blog:Lykrast/Reversing champions
Imagine if the spells have the exact opposite effect of what they normally do, support will become powerful debuffers and nukers would be supports... Here is some examples I could do : Akali= Akali's auto attacks heal herself for 6% of the damage done. |description2= Akali's spells heal 6% more. }} Akali throws her kama at a target ally, healing it and marking the target for 6 seconds. Enemy's basic attacks against a marked target will consume the mark, healing the same amount again and restoring energy to Akali. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=energy |range=600 }} Akali creates a smoke cloud in the target 300-diameter area for 8 seconds. While within the cloud, Akali is granted stealth, and bonus armor and magic resistance. Attacking or using abilities reveals her for 0.5 seconds. Allies inside the smoke gains movement speed. |leveling = |cooldown=20 |cost= |costtype=energy |range=700 }} Akali flourishes her kamas, healing nearby allies. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=energy |range=325 }} Akali uses an Essence of Shadow, dashing to and healing a target ally. Akali gains an Essence of Shadow periodically, affected by cooldown reduction, up to a maximum of 3. Additionally, Akali gains an Essence of Shadow for each kill or assist she obtains. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=1 |costtype=Essence of Shadow |range=800 }} |-| Cho'Gath= (0.25 level) health and 17 (3 level) mana. }} After 0.65 seconds, Cho'Gath heal and cleanse allies in the target 700-diameter area, increasing their movement speed by 60% for 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=9 |cost=90 |costtype=mana |range=950 }} Cho'Gath heal and remove silences from all allies in a ~60° cone. |leveling= |cooldown=13 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Whenever Cho'Gath performs a basic attack, he will launch spikes healing allies in a line in front of him. |leveling= |range=500 }} Target ally is healed. If Feast makes the target gets to full life, the target grows tinier and gains extra health and basic attack range, stacking up to six times. It loses half of these stacks, rounded up (Lost stacks being rounded up, thus, kept stacks rounded down), whenever it dies. Feast heals 1000 to minions and monsters. |leveling= |cooldown=60 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=150 }} |-| Ezreal= Hitting a target with any of Ezreal's abilities increases his own attack speed by 10%. This effect lasts for 6 seconds and stacks up to 5 times. }} Ezreal fires a bolt of energy in a line that will heal the first ally it hits. If it strikes an ally unit, all of the target's cooldowns will be reduced by 1 second. |leveling = 2000 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} Ezreal fires a wave of energy in a line. Any ally champions it passes through are healed, while any enemy champions it travels through have their attack speed decreased for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Ezreal instantly teleports to a nearby target location and fires a homing arrow at the nearest ally unit, healing it. |leveling = 475 750 |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana }} Ezreal charges for 1 second to fire a powerful broad energy missile that will travel in a line by the whole map and will heal each ally unit they pass through. It will heal 8% more for each subsequent target hit, up to a maximum of 170% heal. |leveling = 2000 |cooldown = 80 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} |-| Galio= as attack damage. }} Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes to a target location, healing all allies hit and increasing their movement speed for 2.5 seconds. *'Projectile Speed:' 1300 |leveling = 470 |cooldown=7 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=940 }} Galio shields an enemy champion for 4 seconds, reducing their armor and magic resistance. Each time that unit takes damage, the target takes more damage. The damage is 20% weaker than the last for each consecutive hit. |leveling = |cooldown=13 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=800 }} Galio unleashes a gust of magical wind that heal all allies in its path. A directional draft remains for 5 seconds, reducing the movement speed of enemies passing through it. |leveling = |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1180 }} Galio channels for 2 seconds, continually cleansing nearby allies and reducing incoming physical and magic damage by 50%. When the channel ends, Galio deals heal surrounding allies, reduced by 5% for each attack suffered while channeling, capping at 60% heal. While channeling Idol of Durand, Galio can still cast Bulwark on enemies within range. |leveling = 1200 1150 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} |-| Karthus= After a 0.5 second delay, Karthus blasts a target area at the cursor's position, healing every ally in the area. The heal is doubled if it only hits one unit. |leveling = 100 |cooldown=1 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=875 }} Karthus creates a wall between 2 obelisks at target position for 5 seconds. Allies who pass this wall have their movement speed increased by a large amount and their magic resistance increased by 15% for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=18 |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} When Karthus kills a unit, he restores mana. Karthus surrounds himself with the souls of his victims, draining his mana to heal all nearby allies each second. |leveling = 850 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana per second |range= }} After channeling for 3 seconds, Karthus heal all ally champions regardless of their position on the map. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range= }} |-| Lulu= each Lulu. 2000 }} Lulu and Pix each fire a magic bolt healing allies hit and increasing their movement speed by 80% for a short duration. This buff decays over time. An ally can only be healed by one bolt. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 925 }} Cleanse an ally champion and increasing their base movement speed by 60 for a short duration. |description2 = Target enemy loses 35% movement speed and some attack damage for 5 seconds. |leveling = seconds |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Pix heal target ally unit. Pix then follows and grants invisibility for 6 seconds. |description2 = Commands Pix to jump to an enemy and dealing damage that is healed after 6 seconds. Additionally, Pix will then follow for 6 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Lulu shrinks her enemy, cleansing nearby allies. For 7 seconds, her enemy loses max health and gains an aura that increase the movement speed of nearby allies for that duration and an additional 1 second. |leveling = 300 |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} |-| Mordekaiser= (30 level). The shield decays by 3% per second. }} On next hit, Mordekaiser swings his mace with such force that it echoes out, healing himself and up to 3 additional nearby allies. If the target is alone, the heal is 65% more effective. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |range=600 }} Mordekaiser unleashes a protective cloud of metal shards to surround an enemy, decreasing their armor and magic resistance and healing every second allies in the cloud for 6 seconds. |leveling = 500 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |range=750 }} Mordekaiser afflicts all allies in a cone in front of him, healing them. |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=health |range=700 }} Mordekaiser heal the target ally and curses it for 10 seconds with a heal-over-time effect. The heal is equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. Mordekaiser heals himself for the heal done. In addition, if the target is still alive at the end of the curse, their soul is enslaved and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. During this time, Mordekaiser gains 75% of their ability power and attack damage. The spirit in turn gains 20% of Mordekaiser's adjusted damage, ability power, and health totals. |leveling = 1125 |cooldown= |range=850 |cost=No cost }} |-| Orianna= every hit. Additionally, attacking the same target within 4 seconds heal an extra 20% on the second hit, and 40% extra on the third and further hits. }} Orianna commands her ball to fly towards target location, healing all allies that the ball passes through and that are on the destination area. The ball heal 10% more for each subsequent target hit up to a maximum of 160% healing. Her ball remains behind at that location afterwards. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=825 }} Orianna commands the Ball to emit an electric pulse around its current location, healing all ally units around it and leaving an electric field on the area for 3 seconds. |description2 = The field speeds up allies and slows enemies that walk over it. This effect diminishes to normal over 2 seconds after leaving the area. |leveling = 500 |leveling2 = |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=mana }} The enemy champion the Ball is currently attached loses armor and magic resistance. |description2 = Orianna commands the Ball to fly to and attach onto an enemy champion, healing allies it passes through and dealing damage to the enemy champion when it arrives. This damage will be healed after 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=9 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=1100 }} Orianna commands her ball to unleash a shockwave after 0.5 seconds, healing nearby allies and flinging them into the air a set distance towards, and possibly over, the Ball. |leveling = 800 350 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= }} |-| Rammus= as bonus ability power. }} Rammus enters a rolling ball state for up to 7 seconds, constantly deccelerating from an initial bonus 165% move speed down to a bonus 3% move speed. While in this state, Rammus cannot attack or use Puncturing Taunt. Casting Powerball again during its duration will end it instantly. Upon impacting with an ally unit, Rammus will heal all nearby allies. Additionally, allies affected by the impact will gain movement speed for 3 seconds. Powerball will end if Defensive Ball Curl is activated during its duration. |leveling = 200 (estimate) |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Rammus enters a defensive stance for 6 seconds, vastly increasing his armor and magic resistance and healing him whenever enemies use a basic attack against him. Defensive Ball Curl will end if Powerball is activated during its duration. |leveling = |cooldown=14 |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Rammus cleanse a target ally, increasing their armor for a few seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=325 }} Rammus creates tremors beneath him for 8 seconds healing nearby allies units and structures each second. Rammus can move, attack and use other abilities while Tremors is in effect. |leveling = 300 |cooldown=60 |cost=120 |costtype=mana }} |-| Sona= level). This enhanced attack has an additional effect depending on which spell was cast last. }} Sona plays the Hymn of Valor, reducing nearby enemy champions ttack damage and ability power until she changes stances. |description2 = Sona sends out bolts of sound, healing the nearest two allied champions or minions. If this spell was last cast when Sona's Power Chord is ready, her next attack will double the heal of her Power Chord. |leveling = 2000 |leveling2 = 1400 |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Sona plays the Aria of Perseverance, reducing nearby enemy champions armor and magic resistance until she changes stances. |description2 = Sona sends out healing melodies, dealing damage to the most-wounded nearby enemy champion. Additionally, the damaged champion will lose additional armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. If this spell was last cast when Sona's Power Chord is ready, her next attack will buff herself to deal 20% more damage for 4 seconds. |leveling = 2000 |leveling2 = 2000 |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Sona plays the Song of Celerity, reducing nearby enemy champions movement speed by a flat amount until she changes stances. |description2 = Sona energizes nearby enemies with an additional burst of slow for 1.5 seconds. If this spell was last cast when Sona's Power Chord is ready, her next attack will increase her movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds. |leveling = 2000 |leveling2 = 2000 |cooldown = 7 |cost = 65 |costtype = mana }} Sona plays her ultimate chord in a broad line in front of her, cleansing ally champions caught and healing them. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} |-| Soraka= 500 }} Soraka summons a shower of stars to fall from the sky, striking all nearby ally units for a heal and increasing their magic resistance for 5 seconds. This effect stacks up to 10 times. |leveling = per stack 530 |cooldown = 2.5 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Soraka blesses a enemy unit, dealing damage and reducing its armor for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Remove crowd controls from the target and heal it. |description2 = Burn away a portion of the target's mana. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 10 |range = 725 |cost = No cost }} Soraka fills her enemies with hope dealing damage to all enemy champions. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = Global }} What are your thoughts (there is lots of other examples I could have done, but you get the idea) ? Check my other creations Category:Blog posts